dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Beerus (Altarnative version)
Beerus (ビールス), formerly known as God of Destruction Beerus (破壊の神ビエルス), is from the Alternative World in different Trucks era in the future (Not with Tail, Pandora, Shukumei and Thor era, different region) where Zamasu killed all the Angels along with God of the Destruction including Harmony God as well. Beerus is a sole survivor and the Last God in the universe. Beerus is now the Exile that he have no strength fighting against Zamasu the Superior God. Beerus is living in exile for longer from what he realise, without Whis - yet deeply down that Whis is like a brother and father to him, knowing he is the only one who taught him everything for becoming a God of Destruction. Yet Beerus the Destroyer is now the Exile and sole survivor of God of Destruction. He is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance Beerus is still a cat-like humanoid species with yellow eyes and wear a god of Destruction outfit in blue, yet in Alternative version in different section that his left ear is chipped and slice with some scars on his body and wearing a different set of clothing. He maybe lazy and fun fond with Beerus, but Beerus is now a different person that he call himself Exile where he belong that he now intresting in fighting since what happen in the Future when he witness that Zamasu is now stronger than him including his brother as well. His different set of uniform is now long dench coat that equal to compare his pants, but he lose his anger and destruction power. Personality In the past he normally play hide and seek with Omni-King but he got tried and decide to take a 50 years long nap when the Omni-King is now furious by the minutes. In his childhood that he don't actually remember anything what happen to his home when the angels Vados and Whis took the twins and raise them for becoming a God of Destruction in Universe 6 and 7. When they'd met Omni-King Grand Zeno and the others as well. After many decade later, when Beerus is taking a nap for 50 years, and watching Goku using his Super Sayian, and fought against him that his God Power have no effect on Lord Beerus the Destruction, that Whis is the one who taught him everything, knowing he is the Master, but deep down in remote secret Beerus care for him, knowing that Whis is like a father to him and a brother as well. Once that happened, when a threat appear from nowhere when Zamasu comes along and killed every single of them and tempt knockout on Beerus in serve wounded when he watch his brother fought against him when he got stab that shock him silent, including when Whis fought against him when Zamasu erase him that shock Beerus completely that he lose the only person who care for him since the moment he found him millions ago. Now that all God of Destruction is now no more, Beerus have no choice to live in exile for his new beginning and yet one day he will face Zamasu or even Black Goku as well, knowing that Beerus the sole survivor and the last God of Destruction in different alternative region version that Beerus the Destroyer is now Beerus the Exile and yet one day he will fight him for revenge against the death and erase of his brother and Whis as well. Beerus make a vow to himself - a vow to face him once more. And yet he wasn't the last sole God of Destruction. Powers and Abilities As a former God of Destruction, Beerus is one of the most powerful beings of the 1st Multiverse from an alternate timeline. Beerus seems to be comparable to that of his mainstream counterpart as he was able to match him in combat. While no longer a God of Destruction, Beerus can still use the abilities of a God of Destruction. His power level is about 184,200,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a former God of Destruction, Beerus possesses tremendous amount of physical-strength, being stronger than that of a Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. Beerus was able to match his mainstream counterpart in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: As a former God of Destruction, Beerus can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with his mainstream counterpart and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Superhuman Durability: As a God of Destruction, Beerus is shown to be extremely resistant against physical damage, as he can easily endure many opponents attack. Planet Destruction: As a former God of Destruction, Beerus can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. Universe Destruction: As a former God of Destruction, Beerus can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a former God of Destruction, Beerus is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. He can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a former God of Destruction, Beerus also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Instantaneous Movement '''- Beerus can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Beerus can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Kiai – An invisible wave of ki that Beerus emits from his palm. Used against Mr. Buu. * Beerus' Counterattack – A counterattack where Beerus dodges the opponent's attack and delivers a hard chop from behind. Used against Android 18 on Earth. * Headshot – A physical technique where Beerus knocks his opponent away with a simple finger flick to the forehead. He uses this against Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their short confrontation on King Kai's planet. * Tail Attack – Beerus attacks the opponent by hitting them with his tail, used against Super Saiyan God Goku when the Saiyan had him in a hold. * Can You Keep Up? – A rush attack where Beerus quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. Used against Ultimate Gohan, Mr. Buu, and Super Saiyan Vegeta on Earth. * Pressure Point Attack – Beerus uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this on Super Saiyan 3 Goku during their confrontation of King Kai's planet, using chopsticks on Piccolo, and later on Vegeta. * God of Destruction's Rampage - Beerus attacks the opponent in succession while shrouded in a blue aura, which blocks attacks using stamina. * Attack Altercation and Redirection – A technique where the user uses their ki to catch an opponent's attack, then alters it and fires it again as their own attack. Beerus used it to catch the strongest caveman's'Fire Breath', turned it into a ball of fire and then shot it at the alien by pointing at him with his fingertip. * Mastery of Self-Movement - An extremely advanced ability taught to Beerus by Whis. This ability allows Beerus to automatically react to any danger without needing to be conscious of them. However, he has yet to perfect it as he can still be hit. Despite using this ability, Beerus is not as skilled as Goku and Shido. * Energy Nullification – Beerus is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. Beerus used this ability during his fight with Goku, in which he negated a burst of energy created from a clash between the tremendous ki output of Goku and his own, which possessed enough energy to destroy the entire universe. Energy-Based Techniques * Divination – Beerus' is said to occasionally have prophetic dreams, however it is noted by Whis that they are rarely accurate. * Destruction before Creation - Beerus produces a sun-like aura sphere around his body then fires an purple energy wave at his opponent. Beerus tries to perform the technique after beating Oolong at Rock-Paper-Scissors only to be interrupted by Goku's appearance. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. * Continuous Energy Bullets – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Beerus uses an energy sphere barrage technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. Used against Goku, as well as in the video game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. * God of Destruction's Wrath – Beerus glows purple then fires multiple ki''blasts from his aura in all directions. Used in ''Battle of Gods by Beerus during his battle with Goku in the Underground Lake and later named in''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse''. * Beerus' Judgement – Beerus fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. ** Sphere of Destruction – A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku, while facing him above planet Earth. Called Beerus Ball by Akira Toriyama. ** Wrath of the God of Destruction – A finger attack that is Beerus' super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. He uses this attack during his battle against Goku in the movie, in order to increase the size of his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. It is called God of Destruction's Anger in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Explosive Wave – Beerus is able to use this technique in the arcade game Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. * Sealing Spell – Beerus sealed the Old Kai into the Z Sword after an argument with him during one of their coordination meeting held every 1,000 years.8 * Enhanced Hearing - Thanks to his long ears, Beerus is able to overhear people even if they are far away from him and whispering. In Battle of Gods, it allows Beerus to overhear Yamcha and Oolong's plan on how Oolong will beat Beerus at Rock-Paper-Scissors, allowing Beerus to beat Oolong at the game, which Beerus points out after winning against Oolong. * Paralyzing Gaze – Beerus narrows his eyes and stares at his foe, and due to his raw power the foe is rendered almost completely immobile. * Rebirth Kamehameha S – A special ability used by Beerus in Dragon Ball Heroes. It adds power to Goku's Kamehameha Rebirth. * Sneeze Blast - Due to Beerus' power, even a simple sneeze can produce a powerful energy blast capable of involuntarily destroying the two suns of Beerus' planet, according to Whis and would have likely killed Goku and Vegeta if they hadn't been able to dodge it when Beerus sneezed in Resurrection ‘F’. * Palm Energy Infusion Explosion – Beerus places his palm on the opponent, infusing yellow ki into them through his palm by having it cover their body as an aura, then he releases and the ki explodes, injuring his foe. * Atom-like energy sphere – A ki ball that is similar to an atom, which Beerus fires by physically hitting it. The attack is said to be uncatchable and uncrushable, so Goku had to destroy it with a ki blast. Beerus uses this against Goku in Earth's stratosphere in an attempt to destroy Earth. ** Barrage Atom-like energy sphere – Beerus creates many Atomic Bombs and rapid fires them all by physically hitting the first one. * Cloning – Beerus is capable of creating at least twelve clones of himself in order to aid him in battle against an opponent. * Destruction - 'As the God of Destruction, Beerus can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Beerus causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. He later taught this technique to Goku. ** '''Energy of Destruction '- The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Beerus can also utilized an energy sphere variation of the technique. * '''Possession Immunity and Mimicry – As a god, Beerus is immune to the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic, though it is shown that he is also able to mimic the technique's visual effects (glowing red eyes and aura) in order to give the appearance that he is under its control, allowing him to deceive the technique's user. * Poison Immunity – Shown only in the Dragon Ball Super manga's first chapter, Beerus is shown to have immunity to poisons. * Powerful Lungs – Thanks to his alien physiology Beerus possess powerful lungs, even being capable of barely breathing in the stratosphere while fighting Super Saiyan God Goku. However he still needs air to survive, and being left without it too long will lead to his death. Transformations God of Destruction Beerus achieved this form, after mastering his powers as a God of Destruction. In this state, his skin tone is much darker, and his eyes turn purple. Beerus also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. His power level in this form is about 1,920,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Beerus (Alternate) and Grand Priest Whis - Beerus (Alternate) shares a good relationship with his former teacher turned Grand Minister Whis. Beerus seems to be very overjoyed to see his old friend again and is proud of him becoming Grand Priest. Category:Gods Category:God of destruction Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists